Rants
by BloodyTeddyBear
Summary: *THIS IS NOT A STORY!* Complete
1. Lucy Pairings

**Hello everyone! So this isn't going to be a normal story. It is actually my stupid rant about Lucy pairings that I needed to let out. I hope you enjoy reading my opinions though! If you agree or disagree with anything I say, please review and favorite and all that goodness. If you want me to write more pairing rants, review and write who it should be about. Other than that, I hope you enjoy, and I shall see you soon!**  
**-BloodyTeddyBear**

I'm going to rant about this. You know it's all true anyways.

*Sigh* I'm not one of those crazy shippers who interprets something as almost anything else. Like "Omg their hands touched! They are going to marry and have 30 babies!" Seriously, what is wrong with those people?

*And what is with the whole Fairy Tail thirty babies thing anyways? Whenever one character imagines themselves being with another character, they always imagine having 30 babies! WTF?*

But I have to disagree with almost all of the Lucy pairings. I know there are millions of "crack" pairings, but come on people! Most of them are just stupid and a waste of perfectly good stories! I mean, I want to read stories that make at least some sense with the characters. I understand that people will make them a bit different, but most of the time it doesnt seem righht to me. These are the ones I have seen more often.

Laxus and Lucy- When do they ever interact with each other?

Gajeel and Lucy- They don't talk at all and I'm pretty sure Lucy is scarred from the Phantom Lord thing.

Loke and Lucy- This one makes more sense than most, and I know a ton of people ship this pairing, but they are two different species. Loke is Leo the Lion spirit! Unless someone is writing where Loke is human, then I don't agree.

Freed and Lucy- Who came up with this?

Bixlow and Lucy- I can't deal with its stupidity. It's just so creepy.

Sting and Lucy- What is wrong with these people? They never, I mean never, talked to each other, and they are freaking enemies in the Grand magic games arc!

Rouge and Lucy- Same as Sting and Lucy.

Dan Straight and Lucy- Dan is a comic relief character that only appeared in one arc. Even then, she completely hated him!

Zeref and Lucy- *Facepalm* This is just ridiculous right here.

Jellal and Lucy- This is also stupid, because they never talk to each other, except for before the GMG arc where she only thanks him.

Macarov and Lucy- Believe it or not, i've seen this many more times than just once. *Shivers* This is just so. I can't even say it. It's just... NO!

Hibiki and Lucy- *Sigh* They only talk in the Oracion Seis arc, and even then, it is obvious that she doesn't like him in that way.

There are so many more. But if I let myself go on, I would probably die of being depressed while writing about it.

I'm going to admit something here. I actually think TWO pairings make sense.

Natsu and Lucy.

Gray and Lucy.

Yep, the most debated pairings. I know that none of you expected me to actually agree with any pairings, but how could you not with these two?

Yeah.

**So I think that I am going to stop now. I can't talk about this anymore. I hope someone agrees with me about this. I'm sorry if I offended anyone, but i just had to put my opinion out there. Please review with ****your**** opinions, I really want to know your thoughts on this craziness. I hope you enjoyed reading my rant. I shall see you soon!**  
**-BloodyTeddyBear**


	2. Exceed Pairings

**Hello everyone! It is I, with another pairing rant! Thank you for reviewing on my last rant, I love seeing your opinions! So this one is about exceeds as suggested by** Ookami Ice. **I really don't have much to say for this one, so I think this chapter will be quite boring. Please review, I really enjoy seeing your opinions. If I left anything out, or if you agree/disagree, please review. Also, please request which character's pairings I should rant about next. I hope you enjoy! I shall see you soon! **  
**-BloodyTeddyBear**

Exceeds. Oh my.

So. For this particular chapter, I had to do a bit of research. By research I mean type 'Fairy Tail exceed pairings' on google. There aren't actually that many exceed pairings that everyone adores if you really think about it.

Sure there's always the "let's throw in an OC exceed and make them have a love triangle with Pantherlily and Happy" but when you think deeply, which is only about two seconds because your too lazy to actually think about cat pairings in an anime/manga, there really aren't that many popular pairings.

I have really only seen three:

Lucky and Marl

Panther lily and Carla

Happy and Carla

For the first one, they are already married and have a kid. You can't really say much other than that.

I really have nothing to say about the second two other than the fact that Happy is madly in love with Carla and she always refuses him, and that Pantherlily and Carla never really talk to each other.

With the exceeds, it's difficult because they are usually put as minor characters in the plot. They really don't have much interaction with each other except for during battle or for comic relief.

For some reason, Pantherlily is always the antagonist in the story. What did he ever do wrong? He is just a black cat with bear ears who likes kiwi and has a size-changing sword. I actually love this character because he is smart, and has an interesting history. Sorry to all of the Happy lovers, but Lily is my favorite. Of course, I still can't see him in any pairings.

Happy on the other hand is always the protagonist and saves the day. First of all, Happy is always acting stupid. He thinks that giving fish to his 'love' is the way to get her attention when she refuses every time. Sure I want to know what would actually happen if she accepted a fish, but let's face it, it's not going to happen. The way the characters were designed and their interactions were intentionally put there for a bit of comic relief. I think Happy is adorable and all, but it just won't work out.

Carla is very negative about everything. She is always putting Happy down. Or acts meanly to the other main characters. She acts like the boss of everything. Whenever I see her she is always telling Wendy what to do. People say its because she is considered Wendy's mother figure, but she is too negative to have a romantic relationship, unless her attitude changes completely and you see her acting joyfully.

There are a lot more exceeds but they don't have much to add to the main plot of Fairy Tail. Like Nichiya, who acts just like the Erza infatuated Ichiya. I mean, he screams 'men' all of the time and is the leader of the Extalia army which is an army of flying cats. There is also Shagotte, who is the queen who's only part is to make you feel sympathy that she had to send 100 children away on behalf of a vision she had.

Believe it or not, but I would actually like to see some exceed couples. It doesn't have include the 'important' exceeds but at least one would make me happy. It's because Exceeds are so flipping adorable you want to hug them until they die, that everyone expects something to happen between any of them.

**That's all I have to say about the exceeds. There really isn't much to it other than the fact that they are really put as minor characters. I'm a bit disappointed in this rant only because there really isn't anything to rant about. Please review with your opinions, and suggestions for my next rants. Oh, if you haven't already, check out my other one-shots and my two stories. I really like hearing everyone's feedback on my work. I hope you enjoyed and I shall see you soon!**  
**-BloodyTeddyBear**


	3. Natsu Pairings

**Hello everyone! It's ranting time! I love your reviews, they are like delicious strawberry smoothies that go straight to your brain and never leave. Or something. This one was requested by sereneskydragonslayer, about Natsu pairings! So, review on your thoughts about any pairings related to this, like agreements/ disagreements or anything you think I missed. I like seeing your thoughts. I hope you enjoy and I shall see you soon!**  
**-BloodyTeddyBear**

Hahahahahaha, for crushing your dreams if you like any of these pairings that I completely hate on.

So. The Salamander, Natsu Dragneel. The hero of Fairy Tail. What should I start with? *maniacal laugh*

Natsu is the main protagonist of the story so he has millions of pairings. A lot of them are just kinda... You will see. Okay! Lets start!

Gray- No, damn it! They are opposites. Gray=ice, Natsu=fire. I don't know how much more rivalry can be stuck in your face to make some people sane again.

Erza- He is freaking terrified of her unless he is helping her in a mission. Besides, she has Jellal. *Fufufu*

Mirajane- She is like an older sister to him, kinda, at least what I see. I just don't know how people came up with this pairing.

Gajeel- No. Just... no. I can't. It's just. Damn it. I just can't.

Wendy- I'm sorry, but I just don't like Wendy at all. That will get its own rant eventually. She is far too young for Natsu too. I don't understand how this one came to be other than them both being dragon slayers.

Sting- No. They are enemies. It will always stay that way, for me at least. Natsu used to be his role model, but that's over.

Lisanna- I know. I'm sorry. I just can't see it. They were childhood friends and everything, but after she came back he completely ignored her. I saw a few times that one of Hiro Mashima's co-workers or producers wanted Lisanna back in the show/manga. She wasn't supposed to be back. It is just obvious that it won't work out with her, because Hiro didn't want her back. Of course, if it's a story, it's alright, as long as she isn't bitchy like so many stories I have seen her in; and if Natsu doesnt just pop up out of nowhere and say something stupid like "Lisanna, I love you! Let's marry and have 30 babies!". *I used the 30 babies thing again. Damn it. I blame Hiro Mashima for this!*

There really aren't many I get frustrated about other than these.

That only leaves Lucy. Damn. I know. So many people hate their pairing, but I think that is what Hiro was originally going for. It just is super obvious that it is going to happen, eventually. (It is supposedly similar to Rave Master, which I haven't completely read through yet, I'm at 33 right now. And I read the last two chapters so I know the ending.) I ship this pairing, but I'm not too crazy about something like when they 'look into each others eyes'.Yeah, Natsu is a flupping idiot, but it just works! Lucy is not so innocent either, with all the blushing and stuff. So many fangirls are on the edge of their seats eating popcorn waiting for ANYthing to happen. I mean, people went crazy wen the movie trailer came out. THEY HUGGED! People went MAD looking at one picture of a freaking hug. When either of the two blush, it's like all hell breaks loose on deviantart and fan fiction. Or when OVA 4 came out, and she was drunk, people went fuggin crazy. I'm pretty sure all of the filler epiodes are to make the NaLu fluff moments. I'm almost positive that Hiro Mashima is a major troll. Sure I love the little blushes or smiles at each other, but I want something real to happen! If GraLu happens, I might just die or something, maybe i'll just eat more cake than usual.

**That's it. These are just my opinions. I might make a new chapter for it later, but this is all I have for now. I hope you enjoyed. Please leave your opinions and suggestions for new rants in the review section. I check every day because I have too much time on my hands apparently. I shall see you soon!**  
**-BloodyTeddyBear**


	4. Erza Pairings

**Hello everyone! I hope you are enjoying my rants so far. Obviously, a lot of people agree with me, so thank you for your reviews and opinions. I love you all for that. So this is Erza pairings, requested by ****GoldenroseTanya****! I do requests by the order, so sorry if you seemed eft out. Please leave your comments in the review section, as well as pairings you would like me to talk about. I hope you enjoy and I shall see you soon!**

**-BloodyTeddyBear**

Erza Scarlett!

Okay! So Erza is a re-quip Mage and uses a style called the Knight. (I think... Correct me if I'm wrong.) Erza lived in the tower of heaven with her four friends until they were able to escape. That is when she left to Fairy Tail and all that is history.

I love Erza. How could you not when she is one of the most amazing people ever. Who else can eat strawberry cake and take large wagons when going on missions? Anyone, but that's not the point! She is freaking amazing.

All good things have downsides though. Which I'm super disappointed about. The pairings for Erza make me want to cry sometimes. I mean, the stories people make are fantastic, but you have to have the right characters right? Let's start, shall we?

Natsu- I see this one a lot. I don't like it at all. Natsu is like a little brother to her and annoys the crap out of her seems pretty immature for Erza, i'm not going to lie. I don't know why people like this so much, but I completely hate it.

Gray- This one, I see all of the time too. My opinion for this is pretty similar to Natsu. Even though Gray has the calm personality, he freaks out a lot, loses his clothes, and fights with Natsu nonstop. I don't think it works at all because of these things.

Laxus- It's pretty obvious he is just an annoyance to her. Like, when he boasts that she is weaker than him, she gets freaking pissed off. They are kind of like rivals in a sense, for who is a better Mage. (of course Erza is waaaay better. Huhuhuh.)

Mirajane- I just don't like it okay. They are past rivals and just talk as friends.

Mystogan- I don't understand this one. They never talk to each other. I don't consider him Jellal so don't go crazy on this.

Levy- I saw this one a couple of times, but I just don't like it. They really don't have much of a relationship at all. They rarely talk to each other.

Lucy- I'm sorry, but no. They are like sisters and I just don't like it. Whenever they are in a story together, Lucy seems super OOC (Is that what you call it?) and she is very whiney. Sure they are teammates, but to me, that's it.

Gajeel- I have seen this one a few times but I just can't seem to like it at all.

Simon- It could have been alright if Hiro put more to his character. Since that wasn't the scenario, he can be very OOC and different than how he was portrayed in the anime/manga. I don't generally like this pairing because it seems to unrealistic to the character.

That's really all of the bashing that I wanted to be done. So yeah.

Jellal- You know it. ;) They are probably going to be together because they have the perfect history. Just oh so very perfect. *dreamily sighs* How can you not like this pairing? So, before the GMG they met and had a very close encounter where they almost kissed. That is practically screaming that they will have a future relationship. Of course, being the childish man he is, Jellal pushes her away right before their lips touch and says he has a fiancé. Erza sees right through the lie and just accepts that he isn't ready or he just feels too guilty from being possessed. Later on, Happy jokes about it and gets kicked to the stars as punishment.

I'm pretty sure that this pairing will be one of the first ones cannoned(is that what you call it?). They fit perfectly together, and being the non-fan girly person I am, I actually really enjoy this pair.

**So that is all for this rant. I hope you enjoyed. Be sure to review with your opinions because I really love reading everyone's views on these pairings. I shall see you soon!**

**-BloodyTeddyBear**


	5. Juvia

**Hello everyone! So I'm not doing a pairing rant right now, I am actually doing a character rant. I actually have been wanting do do this, but I didn't think anyone would like the idea. Verifiaman suggested that I do it though. Verifiaman also suggested that I rant about Juvia.:) I'll be sure to put what rant it is so you can skip it if you would like. These are just my opinions and I want to know what you all think about these things. I'll be writing in the order the suggestions are submitted, because I am going to try not to leave anyone out. I hope you enjoy. Please put your opinions in the review section and if you agree or disagree with my views. I shall see you soon!**  
**-BloodyTeddyBear**

Okay so this rant will be about Juvia Lockser. It will not be just pairings because there are only a few that I want to talk about.

Pairings:

For Juvia, I only see two common pairings. Both of which, I have strong opinions of, so lets start!

Gajeel- This is one of the two that I see most often. It is most likely because they were both from Phantom Lord and people want to show the 'I know the feeling' effect. I don't like this pairing because they are a bit too different from each other. Juvia is very emotional whereas Gajeel prefers to fight things off or eat metal. I also think that they just seem like close friends. They usually only talk in battle or when Juvia is not stalking Gray (Which is rare).

Gray- This is the only other one I want to talk about. For one, this isn't my first choice in pairings. I prefer others like Jerza and NaLu. Gray is very oblivious to Juvia's constant stalking. I think it would take a lot for him to actually notice her presence. I know this pairing is very popular, but it won't be cannoned right away if it is going to be. I am neither against or with this pairing. I am pretty neutral on it. If it is a good story and it flows smoothly then I'll agree, otherwise I am just opinionless.

Magic:

Right now, I am going to talk about her magic.

I actually think Juvia is very strong. I think she is under appreciated. She was one of the strongest in her previous guild, but in Fairy Tail, she rarely is shown using her magic. I love the idea of her being the Water Women. It fits her situation well and gives her a very good backstory. I've never seen a character who involuntarily causes rain.

Obsession:

This will be about her little obsession of stalking Gray.

So, Juvia constantly stalks Gray. It adds a lot of comedy to her character. I also think that it is a very sweet notion. She just shows her love because he helped her to literally see the light. She was in a dark place and he made the rain go away. He was there when she first saw the sunshine. Of course she would want to show her appreciation. At first sight, she immediately liked him. When they fought, she was very conflicted with her emotions.

Juvia is just too adorable sometimes. I actually really love her character.

**So this is a bit of a happy rant. I love Juvia. I hope you enjoyed. Please put your reviews with your suggestions, opinions and views on Juvia in general. Thank you for reading. I shall see you soon!**

**-BloodyTeddyBear**


	6. Wendy

**Hello everyone! I'm back with another character rant! It was not requested but I have needs too. So, please enjoy, leave all of your opinions in the description and I'll be sure to read. I shall see you soon!**  
**-BloodyTeddyBear**

**Wendy.**

I'm going to apologize in advance. I'm sorry. Tons of people are gonna hate me so much for what I am going to say. I'm sorry.

This is the character that I was planning as the first character rant, but I got a request and I had to put that out first. I'm just going to start.

Pairings:

It's always these two.

Romeo- I disagree. Just because they are now (after Tenroujima time skip) about 12-13 does not mean they have to be together. They rarely talk to each other and I still see Romeo as a kid because his character wasn't developed much before the time skip. I understand that people think it is cute, but I completely disagree. I think Wendy would be better with a different character that she has an actual relationship or future relationship with. By this, I do not mean for her to be with one of the people of Team Natsu.

Natsu- I talked about it a bit in my Natsu pairings rant but I think it would be best if I explain a bit more. Firstly, Natsu is similar to a big brother for her, in my opinion. Secondly, I don't think that them both being dragon slayers is a good enough reason for a romantic relationship between the two. Yes they have had similar abandonment issues, but that is basically it. From what was explained, Grandine (Don't know the proper spelling) is very different from Igneel an most likely raised them very differently. Wendy has probably had less training from her dragon and probably not as strong of a bond as Igneel and Natsu did. Wendy seems to be much more childish and whiney than Natsu and I'm sorry to say that I dislike that about her. I'll talk more about that later though. What I meant with the age difference is that Natsu has a much higher maturity level(even though he is a complete moron) and it seems very awkward for a 12-13 year old girl to date an 18ish year old guy. I understand if it was later in their lives, but at their current ages it seems very awkward. I also disagree because their personalities are far too different in my opinion. I know that someone is going to say "oh but opposites attract", not in my opinion for this case. Wendy is commonly scared and Natsu is always willing to fight. Wendy is very shy whereas Natsu is extremely outgoing. Lastly, although they are 'teammates' they rarely talk directly to each other. There may have been a few different parts here and there but they never really have a full on conversation with each other, at least from what I recall.

Magic:

Wendy is the sky dragon slayer, which gives her the power to control the wind. I don't really like this, because she was given the name the sky maiden, but she only controls wind, not the whole sky. If she was the sky dragon slayer and I was to write her powers, I would add much more, including weather control, and possibly control of the sky itself, like color, thickness, humidity etc.. Having only the power to control wind, really disappoints me because there could have been much more that could have been done with the whole sky.

She is also fairly weak in my opinion. I really don't like her attacks because they don't often do much. She also only shows her support magic, and healing magic. She rarely ever fights for herself or alone. She did beat Erigor during the infinity clock arc, but she did a roar and then some memory thing.

Wendy:

I know people will  
This is just about her in general.

I don't like her.

She is far too whiney in my opinion, and I don't care for babied characters. She is too dependent on everyone else. She really doesn't do much. I don't like her backstory. She is gullible. She is too cutesy. I don't like her outfits. I don't like her cat, only a little bit. She was stuck as one of the main characters in the Oracion seis arc. I didn't like that at all. She is too clumsy. I don't like her hair things.

I don't like her.

If she is going to be a main character, she should have something interesting about herself other than being a dragon slayer and having a flying cat.

**So that's all for this rant. I know I'm probably on a lot of people's kill lists, but I had to say it. It's my opinion, but I want to know yours too. Please review and leave suggestions for who I should rant about next. I hope you enjoyed and I shall see you soon!**  
**-BloodyTeddyBear**


	7. Lisanna

**Hello everyone! So I'm here with this rant. It's a rant, not much else I can say in the author's note. Thank you everyone for reviewing, everyone has their own opinions and I'm glad that everyone agrees with that and no one is completely bashing me. So this is a character rant because I want it to be and there arent many pairings for this particular character. I hope you enjoy reading, please leave reviews with your opinions/ suggestions on which characters I should talk about next. I shall see you soon!**  
**-BloodyTeddyBear**

LISANNA!

It's Lisanna. Yes. I'm going to talk about her.

Pairings:

Natsu- Although I don't particularly like this pairing, I prefer it to the other ones involving Lisanna. I talked about it in the Natsu Pairings rant so if you want to, check that out. They really don't talk much and that is basically my only reason. (to sum that up, if you were too lazy to go back a couple chapters because I know you were.)

Gray- They didn't have much of a relationship to begin with so i don't like it.

Bixlow- Alright. This one is just creepy. I just think Bixlow with anyone is creepy. Especially with the crazy tongue thing. I don't understand how this pairing came to be. If you know, please put it in the review section, because I have no clue. It doesn't work for me. I think that shippers force their relationship and don't elaborate enough. Yeah there aren't many Lisanna pairings but Bixlow? Why Bixlow of all people? Seriously.

Magic:

I like Lisanna's magic. Animal takeover is so cool. I love when she turns into a bird, it's awesome! Or the bunny, that's fun too. Lisanna is a great fighter and she should be shown more. I know she was in Edolas for two years, but I still want to see her fight with her magic.

Lisanna:

I feel bad for Lisanna.

So supposedly, Lisanna wasn't supposed to come back from Edolas. One of Hiro Mashima's producers wanted her back or something like that. I don't think that's a good enough reason for her to be hated so much. I don't think that Lisanna is the best character, but she isn't terrible like so many people make her out to be. Although she isn't my favorite character, I don't hate her and I would like to see more of her.

**So that's all for this rant. I hope you enjoyed. Please leave your opinions in the reviews and also your suggestions on who/ what I should talk about next. Everyone's opinions are great and I love reading them. I hope you enjoyed and I shall see you soon!**  
**-BloodyTeddyBear**


End file.
